


Head Over Feet

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: “Friends help friends get off, right?”  or a Blackout fic where they've been sharing space so long that their boundaries have become blurredHappy Birthday Mags! Please forgive the errors in this hastily constructed story, but I couldn't let your birthday pass without a small gift from me to you. You are just about the sweetest thing ever and your talents and enthusiasm for this fandom are so very much appreciated!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThreeMagpies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeMagpies/gifts).



Getting out of the old galvanized tub first, Charlie ignored her clean clothes in favor of getting herself off as Bass stretched out, running a hand through his wet hair. Things were tense in the Porter house and the thought of her preferred method of relaxation brought a lazy smile to her face for the first time since they’d been home.

 

Throwing her towel over a stall door, Charlie hooked a foot on the bottom rung and pushing her hair over her shoulder, trailed her hand down the front of her body, her eyes fluttering close as she reached her core.

 

Laying back against the tub, watching as Charlie pleasured herself, Bass took a moment to fist his cock before rising up out of the water. Making his way to where she stood, he knocked her hand out of the way. “You never do it right,” he huffed.

 

Charlie snorted, even as she bent her knee to give him better access, sliding her hand over the smooth skin of his chest.

 

When his calloused fingers swiped through her slick folds, she arched her back, pressing against him, her tongue flicking out to swipe at the beads of water clinging to his shoulder. “You?” she asked with a breathy murmur, her fingers trailing down his flank towards his cock as his long middle finger slid into her depths with a come-hither motion drawing a gasp from her.

 

“No, wanna watch,” he murmured, bracing a hand on the gate behind her.

 

Charlie hummed as she brought a hand up to her breast, pinching, and pulling at the nipple as his thumb began to rub circles around her clit. “Fast or slow?”

 

“Better make it fast,” she panted, even now hearing raised voices from the house.

 

Minutes later, the sound of the screen door slamming against the house left a curse tumbling out of of Bass' mouth.

 

When he nuzzled her head to the side, Charlie willingly complied with a hum. Ducking his head, Bass bit down on the curve of her neck as he twisted his fingers deep in her pussy, pressing down on her clit with his thumb.

 

He soothed the bite with his tongue when she stiffened and then sagged against him. Removing his fingers from her warm depths, he made sure she was steady on her feet before making his way to his own pile of clean clothes, his cock jutting out proudly in front of him.   

* * *

 

“Charlie! Bass!” Miles yelled as he pulled open the outer barn door, the light of their lamp spilling out across the yard.

 

“Over here, Miles,” Charlie called back as she pulled her panties up her legs, biting her lower lip as she watched Bass lick his fingers clean.

 

“WOAH! What the hell?” Miles exclaimed as he discovered his best friend and niece practically nude.

 

“What’s up, Miles?” Charlie asked, ignoring his outburst as she pulled her bra straps up over her shoulders, Bass moving to silently hook the clasp.

 

“What the fuck is going on?” Miles demanded, looking between the two of them as he waited for an answer.  

 

“We’re getting dressed,” Charlie replied, looking at him like he was crazy, as Bass pulled a clean shirt over his head, tucking it into his open jeans, while Charlie slid her pants on.

 

“Did you need something?” Bass asked in all innocence as he sat on an empty crate to wipe his feet off before putting his socks and boots on, staying where he was as Charlie leaned against him to pull her boots on as well.

 

“Rachel sent me, she was getting worried,” Miles said distractedly as he watched them.

 

“What’s the matter? Did she think Bass was drowning me?” Charlie taunted, slipping her shirt on, not in the mood to take crap from her mother.

 

“Do you two even see yourselves?” Miles asked.

 

Charlie stuck her tongue out as Bass tilted his head back against her thigh. “Yup, still a brat,” he commented before pushing to his feet, handing her backpack over as he picked up his swords.

 

Charlie rolled her eyes, “Miles, we basically live in each others pockets.”

 

“Yeah Miles, I’ve seen all the naughty bits,” Bass commented with a lusty wink in Charlie’s direction, making Miles groan.

 

“Oh, baby, you say the sweetest things,” Charlie cooed back as she smothered a laugh.  

 

“You know what? Forget about it. It’s your funeral,” Miles huffed, spinning on his heel to march out of the barn.  

 

With a snort, she and Bass followed Miles up to the house.

* * *

 

Entering the house, Miles went straight to the dinner table, taking his place beside Rachel, as Charlie and Bass dropped their gear at the base of the stairs before crowding in between Miles and Gene. 

 

They watched as Charlie filled a plate that she and Bass both began to eat from, not a word exchanged between the two.

 

“Charlie, honey,” Gene drug out, watching Rachel from the corner of his eye, “you know there’s enough plates for everyone.”

 

Looking down at her plate, then at her mother and back at Bass, Charlie shrugged. “Lost one of our plates a few months back, just got used to sharing the one,” she mumbled, taking the piece of bread that Bass held out before shoveling another bite into her mouth.

 

They ate like they were starving, finishing their shared plate in no time. Then, with nothing more than a look between them, they rose together, heading towards the stairs.

 

“Where are you going?" Rachel asked, turning in her seat. “Don't you want to stay downstairs for a while?"

 

“Don’t worry, Mom. I never have sex on a full stomach.” Charlie deadpanned as she handed Bass her pack.

 

“Charlie,” Miles growled in warning as Rachel’s mouth pinched closed.

 

“You know, no one has a problem when we're out there having to take care of each other, but then we come home and holy fuck, don’t let the crazy dictator near the innocent little girl,” Charlie snapped at her mother and Uncle. “Did you ever stop to think that he’s better for me than either of you ever were?” Charlie questioned before stomping up the stairs. “Now, Bass,” she bellowed behind her, leaving Bass smirking at those around the table before following.

 

The sound of a slamming door thundered throughout the house a few moments later. 

 

“This is your fault,” Rachel hissed at Miles, pushing her chair backwards before heading upstairs herself.

 

“Well, I suppose you wouldn’t mind doing the dishes then?” Gene asked, tucking his hands in his pockets before quickly retreating to the living room, leaving Miles to bang his head tiredly on the table. 

 

  

 


End file.
